1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a media sharing system, and more particularly, to a method of capturing screen content from a digital media server and outputting video content to a digital media renderer for playback on the digital media renderer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With consumer electronics becoming increasingly popular, there has been a trend to link electronic devices together in order to permit communication or sharing between various devices. However linking two or more devices together is not always a simple task.
For example, in order to connect a computer to a television (TV), either a direct cable connection or a wireless display (WiDi) connection is needed. Direct cable connections are also inconvenient and require cable to be run from one device to another which can be expensive and unsightly. Furthermore, in order to support WiDi requirements for communication between the computer and the TV, special hardware requirements are involved for both the computer and the TV. This may require either new hardware to be bought or upgrades to existing devices.